This project requires the Contractor to supply substantial quantities of well characterized normal and neoplastic mammalian tissue culture cells and receive, process, distribute, store and maintain fresh human leukemic cells and tissues. All harvested cells shall be metabolically active, and delivered within one hour of harvest in accordance with PO instructions.